


*Violently Writes Smut* kAGEyaMA is TOp iN KAGeoI, cHAngE mY MiND

by jumpingkangaroos (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alphabet of Smut, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jumpingkangaroos
Summary: THIS IS FILTHSo, I was looking at Oikawa and Kageyama smut, and realized everyone thinks Oikawa tops.HAHSo, being the little shit I am, I decided to write a whole alphabet of smut dedicated to Top KageyamaLord forgive me.(Updates come once per week, twice if I'm feeling antsy)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 34
Kudos: 120





	1. YOU'VE MADE IT HERE

So, you've made it here.  
Congratulations????

Anyway, here are all the prompts I have planned:  
(the empty spaces are places I didn't know what to put in)  
A:  
Anal Sex  
Anal Fingering  
Anal Plugs  
Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics

B:  
Blow Jobs  
Bondage  
BDSM (not even light, WE GONNA GO ALL OUT)  
Bathroom Sex  
Begging

C:  
Crossdressing  
Come Swallowing  
Crying  
Creampie

D:  
Dick Pics  
Dirty Talk  
Dubious Consent (in the end he agrees, so we good)

E:  
Exhibitionism

F:  
Fucking (lol that's basically my free prompt) 

G:  
Genderbending

H:  
Horny Teenagers (be careful this is where the "underage" comes in)  
Handcuffs

I:

J:

K:  
Kissing

L:  
Light Dom/sub  
Light BDSM  
Light Masochism  
Light Sadism  
(laughs in "light")  
Lingere

M:  
Mirror Sex  
Masturbation  
Multiple Orgasms 

N:  
Nipple Play  
No Lube 

O:  
Orgasm Delay/Denial  
Overstimulation  
Office Sex

P:  
Public (ish) Sex

Q:

R:  
Rimming  
Rough Sex  
Rutting (Connected with the ABO dynamics one)  
Riding/Cowgirl Position

S:  
Shower Sex  
Sadism  
Sex Toys  
Size Kink

T:  
Temperature Play

U:

V:  
Vibrators

W:  
Wax Play (ngl, i didn't know about this)

X:

Y:  
Yoga (and how not to do it) 

Z:  
You guys decide????????????????


	2. A is for Anal Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, here we go. This is just sin. Now is your chance to walk out.
> 
> OR:  
> Twister gets way too sexual and Oikawa gets fucked.

It was when they were in Kageyama's apartment that it happened. His apartment, and a game of Twister.

"Tobio-chann~! Do you ever do anyting exciting?" Oikawa whined to him. He gave a noncommittal hum in response. They had this conversation at least twice a week, whenever they came to his apartment. It was apparently too "dull" for him. It looked fine to him. Oikawa's taste was probably bubble gum pink and bright hues. He'd seen enough of his house to say that. Definitely not a color for him.

Without getting a response to his standards, Oikawa continued his tirade. Why? Kageyama couldn't tell you. He just seemed to be really attached to making it so that life would just be harder for him.

"Seriously, there's nothing to do here." He snorted a bit, observing the room. "Not even books? You really are a volleyball idiot."

This triggered something in Kageyama. He'd heard people say that to Hinata, and he was not going to let himself be compared to a tiny tangerine. 

"I am not. Hinata can't even play a game apart from volleyball. He thought Monopoly was Twister and broke the board back in second year." He frowned a bit at that, the memory of Ennoshita yelling at him a bit too clear in his mind.

Oikawa laughed a bit, and that brought something to his attention.

"Tobio-chan! That reminds me. Do you have Twister? I was thinking we could play it, but I don't have it."

He hesitated. Usually, whenever Oikawa used THAT tone, something bad was going to happen. But he was curious, so he went along with it. 

".... I really, really am going to regret this, aren't I?"

Oikawa just sent him a sugary sweet grin as he stepped up. 

"Now, don't fret, go grab the board." 

Oikawa didn't know when it happened. But, Twister had turned into something sexual, and now he was against the floor as Kageyama pressed hickeys to his neck, Twister board crumpled up somewhere.

"A-ah T-Tobio-chan, c-couldn't wait for th-the bedroom, c-could you?" his taunt was stuttered by moans. He could feel Kageyama smirk against his neck. Then, he was suddenly lifted off the ground and unceremoniously dumped onto his bed. A small gasp left his lips as he momentarily felt the force knock the air out of him. The dimly lit room was dark and was his only shield between Kageyama's prying eyes and his body. Normally, he would've laughed, but now.. 

Now all he could focus on was Kageyama. The soft, almost musty smell of that lilac shampoo he used. His muscular arms pinning him onto the bed. The commanding presence he pushed upon him was addicting. He was sure he looked terrible. Hair mussed, saliva coating his lips. But from the way Kageyama looked at him, the intense lust in his eyes. It made him feel horny and, his dick was already in a tell tale erection. Wasting no time, Kageyama peeled Oikawa's shirt off, discarding it somewhere else. His nipples, embarrassingly, stood up perk and pink.

"T-tobio, if you're gonna do it, do it already." he managed to squeak out.

"Who's the impatient one now.." he heard him mutter. A soft rustling told him that Kageyama had taken his shirt off. He watched his muscles, lean and well defined, stretched in barely hidden impatience.

About to make a snarky remark, he was cut off by a small whimper as Kageyama whipped his pants off. Soon, his own were off too. The cold air in the room contrasted with the warm feel of his bare legs.

"Turn around." Kageyama growled in his ear. He helped turn Oikawa over, so his face was in the pillow and his ass was in front of Kageyama. His hard dick grinded against Oikawa's entrance, teasing him. The very tip of was just shy of entering.

"Do you really want it?"

Oikawa only moaned in response, Kageyama's hand wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking it.

"Tobio, give me your fat cock-" he whined, met with a slightly exasperated snort.

"Jeez Tooru. You don't even want prep? Let me at least get a condom."

Oikawa stayed there, face smashed into the pillow, ass in the air, as he impatiently waited. Kageyama was sure taking his sweet time. (Lol no he just wanted to savor the sight, know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)? ). After what felt like a century (read: about a minute), hole incessantly twitching and cock getting increasingly hard, Kageyama finished.

"Still sure you don't want prep?" Kageyama questioned.

"Tobio, just fuck me alread-" Oikawa was cut off by a high keen as Kageyama thrust into him, true to his word without the preperation. 

"Tooru, you're so damn tight."

"F-fuck you, you're just too b-big." Oikawa choked out.

A light laugh was heard above him. 

"Said the man who refused prep."

Oikawa adjusted, the thick shaft inside of him making him feel full and stuffed. After about a minute, he was feeling a bit antsy.

"M-move, do s-something" he moaned, prompting the other male. Kageyama didn't hesitate.

At first, it was slow, but Oikawa soaked it up anyway, moaning Kageyama's name and thrusting his ass upward to get all of his dick inside him.

Kageyama grunted as he picked up the pace, getting onto his knees to angle his thrusts properly. The only sounds he could hear was the lewd mewling coming from Oikawa's mouth, and the slapping of sweaty skin against skin as he went balls deep into Oikawa. His hole, definitely tighter than Kageyama thought it would be, kept sucking him back in, the cushy walls unbearably warm and kept pressure on his hard dick.

After about a minute of so of altering the pace, Oikawa started sobbing and his walls, tight already, pressed harder onto his dick.

"There!" Oikawa cried out. "Right there, a-ah-"

Kageyama smirked a bit. That's where his spot was. He viciously rammed into him, hitting Oikawa's prostate each time. Oikawa moaned each time he hit it, and god, what Kageyama would do to keep hearing that sound. It sounded so lewd yet so fulfilling, like those Pornhub clips he found Noya and Tanaka hoarding in their 3rd year, while they were visiting them. He kept going, deeper and deeper as Oikawa cried out, screaming his name. He realized how close both he and Oikawa were to cumming. Since both their stamina was running low, he took Oikawa's dick in his hands and started stroking it. He lightly swirled the precome on the tip and pressed down.

"Tobio not both at once!" he yelped out. Kageyama didn't stop.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum." Oikawa panted.

Kageyama lowly whispered into his ear. "Then cum. Cum all over my hand and get the bed wet with it-"

The subtle dirty talk was all it took. Oikawa shook with his orgasm, and Kageyama felt his walls tighten, getting so tight and hot that he momentarily and to stop. He powered through, and eventually his own orgasm came.

A few moments later, he pulled out and slipped the condom off. Oikawa, still coming down from his high, gasped out a couple words.

"Tobio-chan, what happened to the Twister?"

(the poor Twister was then taken to Witness Protection. You don't wanna be outside of someone's doorway when they're having sex. Especially not if you're a game of Twister.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LORD FORGIVE ME-
> 
> KUMBAYAAAAAA
> 
> Anyway, this was like, first time writing smut. Lol. It might be bad, might be good. I personally felt it was a bit rushed, but eh. Hope you enjoy, the sinning has begun~
> 
> Also that poor Twister

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a specific recommendations (i.e. Kinks, Situations, etc.), this is the chapter to place it.


End file.
